regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisar
Summary Darwin and Lisa started to have feelings for each other. Characters *Lisa *Darwin *Rigby *Homer *Rigby *Gumball *Mordecai *Bart *Marge *Brian Transcript *(The episode starts with Lisa playing her saxophone on top of the roof) *Homer:(off-screen) Lisa, knock off that racket! Rigby: (off screen) Yeah! I'm watching television here! Lisa: But I need to practice! Homer: Like I said before, I'll practice you! Lisa: (sighs) Still doesn't make sense dad. *(Darwin climbs up on the roof) Darwin: Hey Lise, are you okay? Lisa: No. Dad and Rigby won't let practice Darwin: Don't worry, I'll make sure you do. (Walks back in the house) (crashed glasses, and screaming is heard) (Darwin walks back on the roof) Lisa: What was that noise? Darwin: I just beat them up. Lisa: Really? Darwin: Yeah. I did it just for you. Lisa: (smiles) Thanks. Darwin: You mind if I play with you? Lisa: You play the sax? Darwin :The broninte saxophone to be exact. Lisa: Me too. (Lisa and Darwin started to play a jazzy beat together) Lisa's thoughts: Wow. What is this thing I'm feeling? It's weird and actually wonderful. Is it love? Is it love? Oh crap it is love! Lisa:(awkwardly) Well Darwin I have to go. Bye! (Rushes inside) Darwin: That was weird. (Scene changes to the living room where Rigby is watching television until Lisa runs in) Lisa: Rigby, I've got something important to tell you! Rigby: From all the people in this house, you choose me. (Sighs) okay,(turns off t.v.) what's on your mind? (Lisa sits on the couch) Lisa: Well, I sorta have a crush on one of your best friends. Rigby: Which one? Lisa: Well, I have a crush on...... Darwin. Rigby (gasps) DARWIN!? WHAT!? Lisa: I know that's weird. Rigby: Well not totally weird. He's smart, talented, and strong like you. Lisa:Yeah. Look, you can't tell anybody this. Promise? Rigby: Promise. Lisa: Thanks. (Lisa walks out as Mordecai, Homer, and Gumball walk in) Gumball: Hey Rigby, how's it- Rigby (interrupting) LISA LIKES DARWIN! Gumball, Mordecai, and Homer: WHAT!? Rigby: I know it's weird. Well.... not completely. Homer:(sighs) My little girl has a crush. Mordecai: On Darwin. Wow. Rigby: Hmmmm... I wonder if Darwin likes her back. Gumball: If I know my brother, and I do, he totally loves Lisa. Mordecai: Yeah it's totally obvious. Gumball: Well, we need to know if this is true. Rigby: By going under cover to track Darwin down.( Bart and Brian enters) Brian: That's when we come in. Gumball: What? Bart: Me and Brian can track this ten year old down! Brian: Like a hawk. Bart: A furious hawk! (Brian and Bart high five) Mordecai (groans) Fine. Brian: Thanks. (Brian and Bart leaves the living room) (Scene changes to out side) Bart (whispering) Operation one of seeing if Darwin Watterson likes my genious sister Lisa Marie Simpson. Brian: (whispering) We need a better name for that. (Brian and Bart sees Darwin writing Lisa Simpson on his saxophone) Darwin: Oh Lisa, how I love you so. (Sighs) If only you can love me. Bart(whispering) Woah... He does love Lisa. Brian: (whispering) In a disgusting way. (Scene changes to the living room) Brian: Darwin loves Lisa! Gumball: I knew it! (Lisa walks in) Lisa: Knew what? Homer: That you like Darwin. Lisa: RIGBY!!!! Rigby: Hey, you told me a secret, you thought I was going to keep it? Lisa(groans) Bart:Don't worry Lise, Darwin likes you back. Lisa: REALLY?! Brian: Yep. Lisa:THIS IS INCREDIBLE! (Darwin walks in) Darwin: What is? Lisa:HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! (Goes over to him and kisses him) (Marge walks in) Marge: What's going on? Bart: Mom, I'm give you(points to Darwin and Lisa kissing) exhibit A. Marge:YES! The birth of Lisar! Lisa and Darwin: Don't do that. Mordecai:But at last, they can't date. Lisa: What are you talking about? Mordecai:According to the universe, a Simpson and a Watterson can't date. Lisa:WHAT?! Rigby: That's what the universe saids. Darwin:It's okay Lise, we can still remain friends. Lisa: Yeah, friends. Say, Darwin, didn't you and Carrie dated? Darwin: Why, yes, Lisa, we did. Also, me and Carrie are no longer together anymore. However, me and Carrie decided to stay as friends. Lisa: Really? Darwin: Yeah. Lisa Oh, okay. (Scene changes to Lisa playing a jazzy tune with Darwin) Lift me won't you lift me. High opon the nice blue sea. Play it nice, play it clean, jazz man. When the jazz man classiffies, went to and believes, we can sing you into paradise or bring you to your knees. Jazz.... man, take my blues away. Make my hand, in the center of yours, from everything's okay. Jazz man! Oh jazz man! (plays sax with Darwin) (End) Trivia *Lisa and Darwin broke up, but Lisa still likes him. *Lisa and Darwin plays the same jazzy tune Lisa and Bleedy Gums Murphy played in a Simpsons episode called 'Round Springfield. *A Simpson and a Watterson can't date, or it'll destroy the world. *The "romantic name of Darwin and Lisa is Lisar. *It is revealed that Darwin and Carrie are no longer together anymore. However, they decide to stay as friends. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United